Vale Do Fim
by Tsuu Uzumaki
Summary: Uma conversa ou briga do Naruto com a Kyuubi


Creditos -- Naruto não me pertece,senão a Sakura seria a grande vilã,o Sasuke não teria ido embora da vila,a Kyuubi aparecia MUITO mais vezes,o Orochimaru não existiria ou pelo menos seria + bonitinho,seria yaoi,todos os meninos do anime iriam brigar pelo amor do Naru-chan...e vamos deixar por ai senão vai durar uma vida inteira.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Já fazia um bom tempo desde que não ia para li,era um lugar de lutas bastante dificeis aonde tinha duas estátuas de Hokages de Konoha gostava,dali fora o lugar aonde lutou duas vezes com Sasuke para traze-ló de volta a vila,na primeira vez fracassou pois estava um pouco cansado por causa da luta com Kimimaro e também por causa do poder da Kyuubi que ja começava a fazer danos ao seu corpo.

Na segunda estava em plena forma com mais confiança,ja sabendo controlar um pouco o poder da kitsune e ainda mais motivado a traze-ló de volta.

Foi uma luta bastante dificil,mas acabou vencendo trazendo ele de volta a vila,o mais ''engraçado'' foi que ele acabou sendo o mais prejudicado pois enquanto lutava com Sasuke tinha tambem que ''acalmar'' a Kyuubi que queria sangue do mais novo do clã Uchiha sendo assim uma briga entre eleXela,mas conseguiu acalma-lá porém,agora ela adorava pertuba-ló como isso era realmente irritante,como aquela kitsune conseguia ser importunente.

**Kyuubi - **_Pensando em que pequena criança ?_

Ele respondeu como se estivesse falando com alguem ao seu lado,e que por acaso esse alguem conseguiu deixa-ló irritado

**Naruto - **Nas lutas em que tive com Sasuke e como você conseguia ser irritante e eu não sou criança muito menos pequena !!

**Kyuubi - **_Pensando nisso de novo..._

_Aposto que agora você esta no Vale do Fim sentando em cima da cabeça do segundo Hokage,aonde você ficou enquanto falava ou melhor gritava para o Uchiha não ir embora._

_E embora você não seja criança nem pequena continua com tal inocencia e com tal comportamento e aposto que depois disso você vai fazer ficar emburrado,cruzar os braços e fazer beicinho, ai ai ai você nunca vai mudar Naruto..._

E era assim mesmo que ele estava no Vale do Fim sentado em cima da cabeça do segundo e já começando a fazer cara de emburrado ''_droga''_ ele pensou ela conhecia ele bem demais,demais até pro gosto dele...

**Kyuubi - **_Ainda me pergunto porque você continuo correndo atrás dele mesmo ele ter tentado de matar duas vezes,uma empedida por mim e a outra empedida por aquele garoto egôcentrico chamado Sai e pior porque você não tentou mata-ló por acaso pelo o que eu sei nenhuma pessoa normal ficaria parado esperando o golpe fatal !!_

Naruto suspirou as vezes nem ele mesmo sabia o porque de ficar parado derepente ele não era normal ?

Nas duas vezes ele podia muito bem se esquivar mas não,ele ficou ali parado como a Kyuubi disse ''esperando o golpe fatal'',mas ele sabia muito bem o porque de ficar correndo atrás do Sasuke esse tempo todo.

**Naruto -** Eu continue correndo atrás dele para ele poder ver que vingança não era a melhor saída,que essa vingança que ele tanto fala não o levará a lugar nenhum,também não queria que ele fosse o novo recipiente da alma do Tio Cobra,quando eu soube que o Sasuke tinha matado ele,me deixou ainda mais motivado a fazer ele ver o que não estava conseguindo enchergar por causa desse objetivo suícida,que tinha pessoas que o ajudariam a pegar Itachi e que ele não precisava ficar vangando sozinho.

**Kyuubi -** _Se no mundo existisse mais pessoas como você com certeza,as 5 grande nações shinobis estariam salvas..._

**Naruto -** Não Kyuubi o correto é

-Se exitisse menos pessoas que nem o Itachi as 5 grandes nações shinobis estariam salvas.

**Kyuubi -**_ Nooossa ta expirado hoje ?_

**Naruto -** A Kyuubi vai pro inferno !! Estavamos num papo até que um pouco amistoso de um assunto e você vem e acaba com ele ? Fala sério !

**Sasuke - **''Fala sério '' o que dobe ?

-Arranjo um amigo imaginário ?

Naruto deu um pulo de susto tinha sentido alguém ali mas não tinha dado importancia,ele podia ouvir em auto e bom som a gargalhada que a Kyuubi estava dando agora .Isso teria volta ó se teria...

**Naruto - **Estava apenas conversando...hum.. comigo mesmo !! Porque não posso datteebayo ?

**Sasuke - **Pode,pode claro que pode mas eu poderia saber o assunto da conversa de você para você ?

**Naruto -** Nooossa ta comunicativo e curioso hj em Sasuke... hum acho vai chover granizo...

Naruto ouviu o bater de palmas da Kyuubi mostrando que gostou da resposta,ela ainda estava prestando atenção na conversa ? So podia ser brincadeira... nisso ele se consentrou fechou os olhos para entrar em seu subconsiente e poder mandar ela ficar quieta !

**Naruto -**_ Da pra você ficar quetinha no seu canto ? Ou é algo muuuito dificíl de se fazer só me faltava essa,descobrir que Kyuubi no Yoko (gente foi mal to sem net e nao sei escrever direito) é uma kitsune FO-FO-QUE-IRA !_

_**Kyuubi - **Calma,calma e eu não sou fofoqueira apenas me distrai ouvindo a conversa de vocês..._

**_Naruto -_** _E também participando,agora da pra você ficar quietinha ai na sua jaulinha ? Vai sei lá formar estrelinhas com chackra(¹) já que você tem muito disso !_

**_Kyuubi -_ **_Estrelinhas com o chacka ?_

_**Naruto - **__Aaahh sei lá vai fazer alguma coisa,só para de se meter nas minhas conversar ok ?_

**_Kyuubi -_ **_Ok,ok agora volta ao normal porque eu estou imaginado a cara do Uchiha te vendo assim..._

**_Naruto -_ **_Droga !!_

Quando ele voltou ao normal demorou um pouco para abrir os olhos,estava pensando em uma desculpa ''aceitavel'',mas como não conseguiu nenhuma abriu os olhos e a imagem que viu foi,Sasuke parado a sua frente com um sombracenlha levantada com cara de da-pra-me-explicar-o-que-está-acontecendo ?

Como não tinha nenhuma resposta plaúsivel...vingiu-se de desentetido

**Naruto - **O que foi ? n.n

**Sasuke - **Nada só estava olhando você se concentrando tanto,sendo que ninguem perigoso está aqui ou você me acha perigoso ?

**Naruto -** Você perigoso ?

É mais fácil Tsunade-oba-chan acertar uma aposta do que você se perigoso.

É que...hum...digamos que é um historia bem complicada...

**Sasuke - **Naruto as vezes eu tenho medo de você.

Medo do que do nada você vá fazer uma loucura como,começar a falar sozinho.

**Naruto -** Acredite teme é a coisa que eu menos quero fazer, é ter motivo pra falar sozinho.

Sasuke olhou curiso para Naruto que apenas sorriu,decidiu que depois saberia mais a respeito disso e Naruto...bom digamos que ele não se encomodou de ouvir a risada da Kyuubi.

**--FIM--**

e ai gostaram ?  
Eu sei q nao esta nd boa mas vcs podiam comentar néh ?

Onegai ??


End file.
